La solitude du Renard
by Seth Bedhit
Summary: Quand Sasuke découvre le secret de Naruto. yaoi, oneshot.


Titre : La solitude du Renard.

Auteur : Seth Bedhit.

Type : yaoi.

Couple : NaruSasu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Je veux Sasuke !

Note : Les mots en gras sortent directement des pensées de Naruto.

C'était une journée comme une autre qui commençait à Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura attendaient leur maître, Kakashi, qui comme à son habitude était en retard. Sasuke était débout, le regard flottant dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Les mains dans les poches, immobile, ses yeux d'un noir de jais errant à l'horizon, il ressemblait à une statue. Seuls ses cheveux d'ébène, ébouriffés, s'agitaient sous l'effet du vent. Un peu en retrait, Sakura était assise sur un rocher. Sa chevelure rose flottait dans la brise et son regard fixe ne le quittait pas des yeux.

**Sasuke.**

Naruto était resté en arrière, allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses cheveux d'or avaient un reflet sombre et ses yeux bleus contemplaient le ciel matinal au dessus de sa tête. Il était perdu dans sa solitude, malgré la présence de ses camarades. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était disputé avec Sakura. De son côté, Sasuke n'avait pas attendu pour lui jeter des piques. Dès lors, Naruto avait préféré s'isoler, évitant ainsi d'être blessé par ceux qu'il aimait, Sakura et Sasuke.

**Surtout Sasuke.**

L'arrivée subite de Kakashi le tira de ses rêveries et ils purent enfin partir effectuer leur mission. Une mission minable comme d'habitude. Sasuke avait agit comme il le faisait toujours : il s'était fait remarquer et avait supplanté Naruto qui était encore une fois relégué à la troisième place.

**Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi ?**

Une fois la mission terminée, Naruto attendit d'être seul. Puis il quitta l'enceinte du village et se rendit dans la forêt, dans le lieu isolé qu'il avait découvert, celui-là même où il pouvait rester seul sans être dérangé. Quelle ironie du sort pour lui qui était seul depuis toujours ! Dans cet endroit, son jardin secret, il pouvait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à cette insoutenable et douloureuse solitude qui l'assaillait sans cesse, l'encerclait et le serrait dans un étau. Cette solitude qui l'avait emprisonné dans une enceinte. Une enceinte impénétrable, hermétique. Une enceinte qu'Iruka avait franchie un jour, mais qui, depuis, c'était rebâtie d'elle-même bien plus solide. Une enceinte qu'une seule personne pourrait briser à jamais.

**Sasuke Uchiwa.**

Malgré la façon dont ce dernier le traitait, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Non pas de l'aimer comme un ami, mais à un degré bien supérieur : il tenait à lui bien plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, au point que cet amour était sa principale raison de vivre.

**Sasuke.**

La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Sasuke, c'était le jour où les équipes avaient été formées. Ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient accidentellement embrassés. Sur le moment, il avait été écœuré, mais lorsqu'il y avait repensé plus tard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aimé cela, qu'il y avait pris du goût. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne le savait pas, mais c'était comme ça. Cependant, ce n'était pas encore le véritable amour. Celui-là ne vint que par la suite, lors de leur combat contre Zabusa et Haku. Sasuke n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour le sauver. D'ailleurs, il en était presque mort. Jamais Naruto n'oubliera cela, jamais.

**Sasuke.**

Pourquoi persistait-il à l'humilier, à le rabaisser. Cet amour sans limite que lui vouait le jeune ninja blond l'aidait à en supporter une partie, mais pas tout.

**Non, pas tout.**

C'est la raison pour laquelle Naruto venait parfois se réfugier dans la forêt afin de pleurer sa détresse et d'évacuer ces sentiments d'échecs. Des fois comme celle-ci. Malgré sa force, le jeune ninja ne pu résister plus longtemps et il se laissa aller, pleurant de toute son âme, le visage caché entre ses mains.

**Oh ! Sasuke !**

_- Ca ne va pas, Naruto ?_

Le ninja-renard fut surpris, mais il n'en montra rien. Qui pouvait troubler sa solitude ? Qui pouvait le voir sous son vrai visage, celui de l'enfant isolé en manque d'affection, plutôt qu'avec son masque du garçon farceur plutôt nul que tout amuse ? Qui ? Naruto se retourna et il découvrit avec stupeur le visage du fautif. Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir : Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Non, Sasuke.**

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'amour de sa vie, l'être de son désir, qui le découvre ainsi ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Partir en le traitant de haut ? Ou répéter à qui voudrait l'entendre ce qu'il avait vu ? Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, Naruto ne pourrait survivre à un tel acte. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il meurt, qu'il échappe à la torture de la solitude et du mépris, qu'il soit enfin heureux, libre.

**Sasuke.**

Cependant, contre toutes attentes, Sasuke ne partit pas, mais vint s'asseoir auprès de Naruto. Son regard arrogant avait disparu, laissant place à un regard triste et compatissant pour son ami.

_- Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?_

Le ton était acide. Naruto était à bout, prêt à craquer. Sasuke laissa passer.

_- Parce que je suis ton ami. Voilà pourquoi._

Le ton était sincère.

_- Depuis toujours je suis seul, rejeté. Personne ne tient à moi et toi tu me méprises. Crois-tu que je peux être heureux comme ça ?_

La question n'appelait aucune réponse. Naruto l'avait fait. Il avait déballé ses sentiments. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau et il se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke. Non pas parce qu'il en avait envie, mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'un contact, du contact de n'importe qui. Ses mains agrippaient la chemise de Sasuke tandis que son visage ruisselant de larmes était plongé dans le cou du dernier des Uchiwa.

**Sasuke !**

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait volontiers affronté un adversaire plus fort que lui plutôt que d'être là, confronté à la détresse d'un ami, impuissant. Sans savoir pourquoi, des images défilèrent dans sa tête : leur baiser accidentel, le combat de Naruto contre Haku pour lui sauver la vie, ainsi que d'autres moments passés ensemble. Que lui arrivait-il, à lui, l'impassible Sasuke ? Il sentit alors le corps de son ami contre le sien, son visage enfouit dans son cou, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de sa nuque, puis le long de son corps… Sasuke était perturbé. Et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa pourquoi il était perturbé, envahi par des sentiments jusqu'alors oubliés : il aimait Naruto. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su, mais il préférait le nier. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Son ami avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Sa résolution était prise, quoiqu'en pensent les autres, quoiqu'en pense Naruto.

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de Naruto et le serra contre lui. Ce contact raffermit sa volonté et il le serra un peu plus encore. De sa main droite, il caressait lentement le corps de son ami afin de le calmer. Il glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de son compagnon et plongea son visage dans la chevelure blonde du jeune ninja. Il y déposa un doux baiser et prononça une phrase, une phrase que Naruto n'oublierait jamais, une phrase pleine d'amour qui reflétait l'image du cœur de Sasuke.

**Sasuke.**

_- Moi, je tiens à toi. Je ne te méprise pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, jamais. Tu comptes tellement pour moi._

Il fit une pause, inspira profondément, puis continua.

_- Si je suis ainsi avec toi, c'est pour une seule raison. Depuis toujours, je te déteste. Je n'en ai aucune raison et pourtant, c'est ainsi. Mon but dans la vie fait que je dois me montrer fort et ne pas me laisser corrompre par les sentiments. Je me suis donc forgé cette carapace qui me rend impassible. Et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, tu as réussi à briser cette carapace et à pénétrer mon cœur. Voilà pourquoi je te hais. J'ai toujours voulu me le cacher, mais aujourd'hui, tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi remontent à la surface et je ne peux plus nier l'évidence… Naruto… Je t'…_

Avant qu'il n'eut fini sa phrase, il sentit que Naruto resserrait l'étreinte. Cela rassura Sasuke. Il avait dit à son ami ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans pour autant connaître les sentiments du ninja blond. Mais la réaction de Naruto ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps ? Sasuke se le demandait. Tout à coup, il fut pris de culpabilité. Naruto éprouvait certainement des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps, et lui il n'avait rien vu, ou n'avait rien voulu voir. Bien au contraire, il le traitait même plutôt mal… Il se répugnait. Comment avait-il pu faire souffrir une âme aussi pure que celle de Naruto ? Comment se rattraper maintenant ? Il se passa alors quelque chose que Sasuke n'aurait jamais imaginé : il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, jusque dans la chevelure blonde de son ami. Pourquoi ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce ce qu'il venait de découvrir qui le bouleversait ? Ou alors était-ce le jeune ninja réfugié dans ses bras qui le troublait à ce point ?

**Sasuke ?**

Naruto se redressa lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de Sasuke. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Il souriait même. Les paroles de son ami l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme et il était heureux, comme jamais auparavant. Le voir pleurer le surpris.

_- Sasuke ?_

_- Je suis désolé Naruto, de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou te dire._

_- Oublie ça. Tu es déjà pardonné._

Tout en disant cela, il essuya les larmes de Sasuke puis il dessina les contours de sa mâchoire, à la courbure si ferme et douce en même temps, avec son index, avant de se jeter à son cou. Puis il déposa avec toute la douceur possible un baiser sur sa joue.

Sasuke s'écarta.

_- Naruto, je t'aime._

_- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres du ninja blond et avec une légère caresse en demanda le passage. Après un court instant de plaisir suprême, Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres, autorisant le ninja aux cheveux d'ébène à approfondir le baiser. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent sous la chemise de Sasuke et caressèrent la douce peau du jeune Uchiwa avide de plaisir, tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Après quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur. Sans quitter des yeux le beau Sasuke, Naruto s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, invitant son ami à approfondir leur contact, tout en se découvrant davantage. Avec un sourire, Sasuke embrassa encore une fois le ninja blond, tandis que ses mains ouvraient lentement sa veste orange…

**Sasuke, mon Amour.**

**OWARI.**


End file.
